


A Demonic Love of a Witch

by Ellerahs, Katakira_Wolves



Series: Damianette Is my Savoir [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Demon Damian Wayne, F/M, Witch Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellerahs/pseuds/Ellerahs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katakira_Wolves/pseuds/Katakira_Wolves
Summary: When a witch is pushed to far they do the unthinkable. And in Marinette's case the unthinkable is summoning a Demon.





	A Demonic Love of a Witch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellerahs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellerahs/gifts).

The room was dark, save for a few strategically placed candles casting shadows across a face streaked with tears, and a faint red glow coming off the pattern on the floor making the girl’s hair, usually tinted blue, shine an eerie purple,_ ‘never again, I’m not going to let her hurt me like that ever again!’_

Earlier that Day

“And she actually hit me!” Marinette felt nothing but a dull sense of betrayal when faced with the reality that all of her quote-unquote friends had fallen so far as to believe such blatant lies. Well, that and shock that some part of her was somehow still naive enough to be hurt by it when, really, she should have seen it coming from the day any of them had decided to take the word of a stranger over her own.

“Gurl, how could you!?” As Alya screamed in her face, going off about how she couldn’t believe anyone could do such a thing, Marinette didn’t even try to defend herself. How could she? When all of her classmates wanted to hear were lies, and she would rather almost anything over stooping to Lila’s level. Lila, who had put everyone in danger whenever she didn’t get what she wanted when she wanted. Lila, who’s jealous and petty nature had caused more problems for the whole class in two years of manipulation than Chloe had in eight years of active bullying and harassment. Lila, who had turned even her best friend against her. Lila, who had lied about everything, from the beginning! Except for once…that one time, when she had pulled Marinette aside to a bathroom and threatened to take away everything and everyone she held dear, and ruin what little she couldn’t… And she had…

But that’s not what hurt, no, what hurt was that even after everything everyone had done and said to her sense this all began they all still called Marinette a ‘friend’, expected her to drop everything at a moment’s notice for them and whatever it was they wanted, and do everything she could to help… and they were right, she would…because she couldn’t bear to not help, to not care, to not feel…needed…it was one of the few things that had helped her stay sane all this time. But now, it seemed even that would be coming to an end as Lie-la spun one last tall tale, “B-but what’s even wo-worse, is that sh-she threatened to sick a de-d-demon on meeeeee~!” And that was simply ridiculous! No one in history ever summoned a demon, no one even knew if it was possible! But such trivial things as fact had never dissuaded the class from believing Lila before and didn’t change the absolute terror and disgust that now shone in every eye as they turned on Marinette.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was 2:58 when Marinette opens her Spellbook looking for the right spell to summon the demon. The summoning circle etched into the floor where her carpet used to be. She has the ingredients in a broken bowl, in the center of the circle with burning paper in it. Marinette found the spell she was looking for and said it with emotion in her voice. The Clock strikes 3:00 when she says the spell.

“**Hear these words! Hear my cry, Light Everlasting from the other side! Come to me! I summon thee! Cross now the great divide! DAMIAN**!”

The candles are blown out and the bowl shatters. Marinette’s hair now has red highlights and a purple shine to it. Her bluebell eyes take a darker hue to it as the demon Steps forward. Marinette should feel guilty for what she did. She swore she would never summon a demon, yet she feels none. Her so-called ‘Friends’ pushed her to do this they should be the ones to feel guilty not her. Tikki her familiar is on her shoulders purring her support to her.

“**Why, has thou summoned me**?” 

Marinette trembles from the sheer power in the demon’s voice. She mentally shook herself and prepares to make a deal. “I did,” Marinette says in a brave and strong voice


End file.
